


Bite Him.

by itsumbrella_birb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsumbrella_birb/pseuds/itsumbrella_birb
Summary: Klance Vampire AUTrigger warnings: blood, violence, depression, abuse, self harm, suicide.(Please tell me if you think a certain chapter should have a trigger warning so I can warn the right audience).Keith is just a random college kid. On the way back home, he runs into a vampire and gets bitten (ohno cliché). Through his journey in the vampires' world, he also has to be what he used to be-a random college kid. He stumbles around trying to make friends whilst being pushed into a world he didn't even know of. He makes those friends one at a time, but he ends up smelling one of his new friends'-Lance's-blood, and can't resist.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Past Shiro/Adam?
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue: His Awakening

**TRIGGER WARNING: MENTION OF BLOOD AND KIDNAPPING**

  
  


Keith POV: Friday.

Do you know the feeling when you hear leaves slowly crunching under your feet? It may as well be the best thing out there. It doesn't matter if you're wearing earmuffs or headphones. You can always feel it, the crisp browning leaves crunching under your weight. It's so fragile, like so many things in life. The leaves shattering in such a simple, wonderful way through its calming fragility paired with the cool ghostly mist of your own breath makes autumn beyond perfect. Of course, there's scarves and thinner hats. The gloves. The chances to have hot chocolate, even if it's not exactly in season. Why would it matter? It's still hot chocolate, after all. 

It's exactly what I love about it; about autumn. The only thing that could possibly be shit in autumn (other than the literal littered dog shit everywhere underneath the leaves), is school.

Fuck school.

I walk through the streets, staring at the golden-orange hue of the lamps above me, looking up to the sky. It was around twilight. There's hints of the sunset trying to reach out for a little longer, but you can see it's struggling. You can see it’s struggling because it’s purple by now, not the reds, oranges or yellows you'd assume you'd see at sunset. The rest is just dark dark blue. I see something sparking above me, but it's just some random plane. It's funny, you know. It doesn't remind me at all about back in the country. It couldn't be more different here. You should be able to see the stars by now—at least a little bit—but it _is_ the city. Stars are a luxury here. 

My arms feel heavy in the pockets of my jacket, and I watch as the misty air catches some of the golden-orange light. It's only there for a second, but I stop and stare at it. I take a deeper breath and exaggerate it a bit, dragging it out. The white puff turns orange, like small flame.

I let myself smile. 

***

My house is around some shadier parts of town. Yes, because it's cheaper. I'm a broke-ass college student from a small town in Texas after all. I can't afford much. To get home, I sometimes snoop through those dim-lit alleyways where the light barely touches it. Only the entrances have the brightest of light, bouncing around in its own "fancy" area, before it gives up on going any further. For today, I took one that looked fairly familiar enough. I take different ones every now and then.

I'm about to reach the end of the dim-lit alleyway when I hear a crack and a thud. 

I shouldn't have come through here.

I've always known the risk of danger. There's always something wrong, but I seemed to have been able to avoid it so far. 

_Shit._

_Shit shit shit._

I turn to run away, but my body stays still. My legs won't move anywhere.

A woman who seemed to have been the cause of the...thud, walks up to me.

I try to scream, but nothing comes out.

"Now darling, there's nothing you could do at this point."

I see the body behind the "thud." 

Blood.

 _Everywhere_.

"You're a _murderer_." 

She looks at me, then smiles. I see sharpened teeth.

"I don't see you call it murder when you're eating a burger, dear. It's all the same."

She comes closer to me.

I feel cold, frozen.

And then I can't see anything anymore.

When I wake up, I'm still in the alleyway. Not much time passed, I guess, because the woman—if she can even be called that, was still there. I can see her teeth stained with mine and the body's blood. 

"You're finally awake."

I whimper. My head is pounding. I can't get up. I try to respond with something , but my voice is weak.

"W-w-what did you do to me?"

She tuts, and looks down at me.

"You were supposed to be a snack, but it turns out you're stronger than expected."

"What do you—""

"I could still kill you now."

_What?_

_That's not..._

It clicks.

_Please, don't do that to me. Please. Please don't kill me. I want to live. I want to become something. I want to find my own family, I—_

"But...you have potential, kid. You survived. I'll let you live on."

What?

She walks over to me yet again, like before, and bites into her palm. She sticks it in my face, putting her newly gotten blood into my mouth. I try to use my teeth to get it away, to block it from entering. I try to spit it out, but she doesn't let me. I gag, and swallow "her" blood.

After all that, I try to gather myself together, and speak.

"C-can you tell me what's going on?"

She just smiles brightly, showing my her teeth yet again. Sharp.

A vampire? I shake my head. There's no such thing. Get back to reality, Keith. 

"You'll have to find out. Just try not to become a shade. Maybe meet up with more of us, if you can. Try to survive."

I don't know what to do.

***

It's on a slightly overcast Sunday when I know what the woman meant. Everything is loud, and I feel overly sensitive—everything hurt. A headache pounds much harder in my head than usual, and it becomes harder to breathe. It's as if my heart was melting from the inside out and disintegrating—no, burning. All I can do is helplessly screech in pain on the floor, spasming and flopping to get everything to just go away. 

Just try not to become a shade.

What does that even—I screamed.

Even though I feel my throat is dry, I scream. 

_Sharp teeth._

_Sharp. Teeth._

It was dark there. There's no way. I've met people who have sharp canines. It's normal.

_Totally normal._

But what if it's not? What if she really was a—

I feel a pain in my stomach.

Maybe it's because I haven't been able to eat.

Maybe it's because my body's given up.

After that, I don't remember.

Everything went completely black.

Everything is nothing. 

When I wake up again, I'm not home. I'm somewhere I shouldn't be. My headache is gone. 

As if it was never there in the first place.

I'm covered in dirt and ash, curled up in a ball like an animal.

"What—"

A presence.

That's what I feel.

I can't see shit, but I know it's someone—someone _powerful_. More powerful than I could ever be, than I've ever felt.

_Fuck._

I feel my hands trembling, my head rushing with a million thoughts. One decides to repeat itself.

_Am I going to die anyway?_

I see a shadow. This person was tall. 

_Intimidating._

I see their hand reach out to me, roughened and firm. It looked _wrong_. Cold. Hard. _Suspicious_.

I flinch back, trying to get away. I feel like a sewer rat; dirty, skittish, and small. 

They step forward to reach me, and I see their face, a scar gleaming in the light on their nose.

I slowly, hands trembling more than before, reach out, and grab his hand. 

He helps me up.

***

I got back home 4 hours after the nothingness.

I drank whatever shit was left in my cupboard. I still didn't feel anything.

Fuck.

I want to forget.


	2. Meeting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! This was pre-written, but in a couple chapters, the update rate will go down. Sorry about that. Enjoy! :v
> 
> TW: Mentions of alcoholism (or too much intake of alcohol), and past kidnapping.

Keith POV: Monday, 5:45 AM. 

I wake up too early. 

Class didn’t start until nearly 10:00, but it was only 5:45. Wait, no, 5:46. I feel worn out. Who wouldn’t, at this point? I spent half my day being kidnapped—literally and figuratively. I couldn’t process anything that’s happened, and I don’t know if my body could keep up anymore. 

I don’t try to go back to sleep. I just stay as I am, hands crossed over my chest as if I’m a dead corpse. I might as well be. 

Staring up at the ceiling, I sigh. What in the fuck am I supposed to do? I have school starting later today. And...

And...I don’t want to remember. I stand up, and kick the sheets off of myself. I stare at the damned thing, and walk off into my small kitchen. I still feel like a rat. 

Scared. Small. _Disgusting_. 

I don’t want to admit it. I take whatever other junk I have in the fridge and cross over to what I’d like to call a living room. There’s already a couple bottles of now worthless shitty beer on the floor. _Fuck it_ . If I _can_ get drunk, I’m going to damn well try by drinking as much as I can.

*******

Keith POV: Monday, 8:50 AM. 

None of this shit worked. All I have is a mess on the floor and a school day coming up. _Fuck._

I lie on the couch, arm helplessly thrown across my forehead. This is it. I’m going to have to get my shit together. 

*******

Keith POV: Monday, 9:14 AM.

I go around and pick up the bottles. 

I put on clothes. 

I get ready. 

I ignore. 

Everything that happened until now was some fucked up dream, that’s all.

*******

Keith POV: Monday, 9:48 AM 

When I reach the college I look at the collection of buildings. No matter my foul mood from my _bad dream_ , it was still beautiful. It was huge, much bigger than my high school. Then again, my school was on the small side. 

The glistening glass of the outer walls of the building looked into all sorts of even more beautiful rooms. The connecting bridges bustled with people who could also be on their way to orientation.

*******

I reach orientation, and basically ignore whatever the “important” people are saying. They never really matter or add anything anyway. The stage that Mr. Could-be-important is on is huge, like the rest of this gorgeous yet overcrowded purgatory. The damned headmaster or whoever this fat man is finally stops talking, and I sigh. Thank _fuck_. 

*******

I get my email for college schedules, so I go ahead to my class. It's far. 

_Fuck_. 

Digging my hands into my jacket pockets, I grip onto my knotted earphones and take them out. I stand for a second to untangle them and plug them into my phone. 

As I walk down the crowded hallway, I see people talking, having fun, walking with friends to classes. I never really liked the people at my school, but they’d always amuse me. I smile faintly for the first time in days, and rush off to class as American Idiot blasts in my ears at near full volume. 

I guess I’m not paying attention. 

I run into someone. 

Face-into-chest, the cliché type that all the girls fawn over. 

What a funny thing to wan—Whoa. What the fuck? Whoever this is smells _wonderful_. Like vanilla and peaches and something else. Something floral. 

Well fuck. Maybe it’s true. I chuckle a bit as I step back. 

_Well, what do you know?_ I giggle a little more. 

I’m done laughing as soon as I see the guy’s face. 

This guy is _definitely_ older than me. 

Fuck this. Poor little freshman me had to go off and fucking body slam a junior. 

_No, Wait._

_Fuck._

_He’s probably a senior_. 

I make a run for it. I hear footsteps behind me. 

Shit. 

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

Whoever this is is chasing after me, and that means I’m fucking dead. I go full sprint, but give up. This shit was going to happen anyway. 

Well fuck me. 

I’m getting beat up on the first day. I tried my best but I didn’t succeed. That song spoke the goddamn truth. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder, and flinch. 

The owner of that hand is still panting and I wait—expectantly—to be yelled at. Punched. Beaten. _Shamed_. 

He lifts his free hand once his harsh breathing starts to die down. I fucking knew it. Well shit. I’ve reached the end before I even started.

*******

All I see in front of me is a tan, slender finger. 

_What?_

"I-I'm sorry that I bumped into yo—fuuuuuuuuck,” he breathes in hard and smiles. “Okay, wait, give me a second." He huffs out a warm breath right near me, and I feel it. 

_Fuck_. 

"You’re really—and I mean _really_ —fucking fast, you know that?" He stands back up now that his breath had come back to him. 

I look up, and shiver. 

_W-why didn’t he do anything_? 

I start to feel a frown pulling at my lips as thoughts wander my head. He sees my frown, and rushes out a string of words. “I’msosorrythatIranintoandIwouldliketoknowwhatclassyouhavesoIcanwalkyouthereasanaplogy.” I blink, and look away at some random person walking by, then back at him. I cross my hands across my chest, but don’t relax into my hip. I’m as tense as ever. Still, the words loosely come out of my mouth. 

“I have no idea what you just said.” I look around to find anything that’s not his face. 

He sighs, and catches my attention, and I’m looking at him again. He wearily places his face—god, his beautiful face—into his hand. 

“Wow. I’m a huge mess. I’m so sorry. I, uh, asked if I could walk you to your next class? Y’know, as like a sorry for running into you. I really didn’t mean to but it happened, so I’d rather do something in return, though it's not much.” 

I try to look around again, but it doesn’t work. It’s like my eyes are magnets and they’re being drawn to him. 

_What the fuck?_

“Oh…” My voice comes out soft and breathy, and I almost smack myself in the face. I sound stupid. I’m talking to a senior and I sound like a pussy. Fucking hell. I hear him speak again, and try to listen even though my head is swirling with thoughts.

About the weekend. About school. 

“S-sorry if I sound weird. What’s your next—well first, I guess—class?” 

_Fuck._ I wasn’t really listening. _Uh...class? I heard class. First class._

“Er...Chemistry?” 

“Oh, same here! We can just walk to the building together then. That makes it easier.” He grins, and I look away again. 

“Y-yeah…” 

We walk out of the building where the orientation was held. I sigh, and stuff my hands into my pockets as I look around. The trees were turning gorgeous colors, and I could hear the soft serrated tapping of me and the senior’s feet. Every now and then there’d be some sort of crunch from an already brown and crisp leaf, but looking down, they were mostly yellow. The trees shook in the chilled wind, and I smile a bit. 

I hear a voice that snaps me out of my autumn dreamworld. 

“So who’s your teacher?” 

I look over at him, and look away. His hands are in his pockets too, and a wisp of hot breath leaves him every once in a while.

“It says Matthew Holt.” 

He takes his hands out of his pockets, and waves his hands around. 

“Oh! I have the same class.” 

I tilt my head. 

_What does he mean? Was he held back? Does that even happen in college?_

“Aren’t you a senior?” 

He looks shocked, but his face softens quickly as he kicks at a loose pebble. 

“Nah. I’m a freshman.” 

He looks at me, and I think I actually see a lightbulb go off. 

“Oh, right. The name’s Lance, by the way. Lance McClain. You?” 

“Uh...Keith. Keith Kogane. I’m also...a freshman.” 

He grips my shoulders, and smiles brightly at me. 

“Let’s be friends!”

  
  



	3. Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is the last pre-made chapter I have. These take a while to make, so it won’t be as constant as it was. Sorry.  
> I forgot to say beforehand, none of these chapters are beta’d. All mistakes made are mine.  
> More angst/Lance falling hard but not really idk ;v

Lance POV 

“Lets be friends!”

He stiffened at that, and became silent.   
“O-okay.”

After his answer, he just walks off.

***

As we walk towards the building, I see him slowly getting–what's the word– _smaller_ somehow. Like he was cowering. Like he was _scared._ I don’t know what to do. I watch him while I holding myself back from giving him a hug. He looked like he needed one. I continued watching him from behind as he held himself in his arms. His breathing was light, and his shoulder hunched.

It _hurts_ to watch.

He continues walking, pale hands going up and down his arms. It ruffles his jacket and makes small sounds. His short, quick breaths seem to shudder with every exhale.

I can’t bear it anymore.

_Fuck it._

I reach over and hug him.

He tenses in my arms. It something I was expecting, but I smile into his hair when he relaxes into it. I hold him for a little, in the middle of all the autumn trees. Everything is silent except for the wind.  
When I’m about to let go, he holds on a little longer, gripping my jacket and pulling me closer.  
I stay there. 

*** 

He suddenly lets go, and I stumble back as he pushes me away and walks off towards the chemistry building.  
  
I follow after, but stay behind him.

***

We walk into the classroom a later than everyone else. People are already seated and talking, and I see my friends Pidge and Hunk. We’ve known each other for ages now—since elementary—and here we’re together. I start to go over towards them to sit in the two—how convenient—open seats, until I hear someone clearing their throat. I slowly turn to see the teacher, Mr. Holt, staring at me and Keith. 

"Mr. McClain, Mr. Kogane, please explain why you were late and then you may sit down,” Mr. Holt said calmly. I open my mouth to say something, but let it go with a huff. 

“Please also note that you are the last two. We will be having partners today. If you haven’t noticed, everyone’s already paired up so it’ll be you two. Sound okay?” 

Keith nods, and then apologizes where I couldn’t. 

“Please excuse our lateness Mr. Holt. We got a bit _lost_.” 

_Lost..._

Mr. Holt nods and we go to sit down. 

We talk for a bit, mostly about nothing. After a couple minutes, Keith starts concentrating on the assignment at hand. 

***

Keith didn’t even glance at me when the bell rang. It set an uncomfortable heaviness deep in my stomach. Memories of only a period ago shake through my head, and continues to replay.

It’s probably the outright rejection I got. 

_Shit_.

I was used to it—being rejected—but I’ve never met someone for the first time in that way. Everything that’s happened so far just feels like _more._ More than I usually felt when I met someone. I sigh and pack my bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. :v (And angsty...)  
> Also, this was slightly rushed as I wanted to get it out, so sorry if there are any errors. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
